


A Birthday to Remember

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Noctis is struggling to deal with everything that happened in Altissia and his relationship with Ignis has suffered for it. However, in a train compartment one morning Noctis remembers its Ignis' birthday today and cannot get over the fact he dosen't have a birthday gift for his beloved. Asking Ignis to stay behind when Gladio leaves the train compartment that morning Noctis tries to express his thoughts on the matter and Ignis knows just what to say as always.





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiriReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriReaper/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for RiriReaper. I hope this brings a little Ignoct magic to your special day.

Their compartment was quiet, not a sound could be heard over the rattling of the train. The silence was nothing, however, when compared to the tension that seemed to have filled the compartment in its place. At this point, Noctis wasn't even certain he could cut the tension with his sword it was so thick, yet at the same time he didn't know how to dissipate it either. Ignis, mercifully, was the one to break the silence if not the tension in the room.

A long and drawn out sigh came from where he lay on his bunk above Noctis, followed by words spoken in a weary tone. “Noct… what is the matter? Why have you asked me to linger this morning? We will be arriving in Tenebrae today and after the attack yesterday it would be best if we stay on our guard.”

Ignis words worked as a wrecking ball to a dam and all of Noctis’ thoughts came bursting out in a stream of words. “I know, I know… it's just… it's your birthday today. I didn't forget, but I can't really wish you a happy birthday what with everything going to hell and I don't even have a present for you this year… but damn it I wish I did.” Noctis took a deep breath through his teeth and clenched his fist against the tears that threatened to fall. “I've been a terrible boyfriend these past few months, especially with all you've gone through, I should have been there for you more and here I am unable to even give you a gift for your birthday.” A choked sob broke through despite his best attempts and two warm tears hit the pillow he lay on. 

Springs creaked from above him and Noctis was somewhat surprised when Ignis carefully dropped from the top bunk to face him. An ungloved hand reached towards him which Noct was quick to take and hold. Seeking comfort in the one source he had always been able to rely on and hoping to give comfort to the only man he had ever loved. A small smile lifted Ignis’ lips and he carefully moved to settle down beside Noctis on the battered twin mattress. 

Another sigh, this time of happiness, preceded Ignis’ much warmer response, “Noct… my dearest Noctis, please, do not allow this to trouble so. I must admit to having forgotten it was even my birthday today as there has been entirely too much going on for me to keep track of such things. The simple fact that  _ you _ remembered, especially in light of everything that has happened to you, means more to me than any gift you can have possibly given me.” With his free hand, Ignis felt his way up to Noctis’ cheek, stroking it and wiping away the tears as he whispered. “This world means nothing to me without you here by my side. I've said it before and I will say it again, I will love you, always.”

Noctis was sobbing in earnest now and he disentangled their fingers to pull Ignis into the embrace he had been dying to give the man since he had woken up in Altissia. He had been so wrapped up in losing Luna and the burden he had to bear that he had been cutting himself off from everyone. Including the one person in this world that meant everything to him, his soulmate. Shame flooded Noctis as he realised that he hadn't been there for Ignis like he should have, yet his beloved had never wavered from his side, Ignis had  _ never _ hesitated to stand with him.

Pulling Ignis as close as physically possible he whispered through continuing sobs, “I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I sh-should have been there f-for you. You've lost so much b-but my support shouldn't be one of those th-things…”

“Shhhh, I will be alright and you have lost much as well, we all have our methods of dealing with grief and I am a patient man. I may have lost my sight, but as long as I have not lost you, then I will continue to remain strong.” Ignis gently pushed Noctis back to give a bit of space before somewhat clumsily finding the lips he had been denied for far too long. 

Noctis shuddered with relief as the familiar warmth of Ignis’ lips covered his. A few more tears slid down his cheeks, but with a single action, Ignis had made him feel utterly calm and relaxed. Humming happily, Noct gently pressed against those familiar lips, feeling the new scar upon them pull at his lips and the sensation sent an unexpected spike of arousal down his spine. Gasping at the sensation, he then moaned softly and moved his lips against Ignis’ once more, getting used to the added sensory stimulus that the scar provided. 

Ignis was the first to move things past mostly innocent kisses, sneakily reaching down to run a long finger along the line between Noctis’ butt cheeks, smirking at the aroused gasp that fell from Noctis’ lips. “I believe I can think of one gift you could give me and it has been quite some time since we were intimate with one another. It is far from an ideal time or place, but I do not believe that such a time or place will exist for quite some time. So let us indulge whilst we have a moment and I do wonder how being blind with effect the experience. That is, if you are not against the idea of intercourse this morning.” 

Noctis’ chest vibrated in an aroused grumble and repositioned himself to hover over Ignis. Leaning down to whisper into his beloved’s ear, “When have you ever known me to be against that idea, Iggy? We have some time until we reach Tenebrae and Gladio should be fine out there for a while. Let me pleasured you and make this a birthday present to remember.” 

Ignis shuddered and moaned softly at Noctis’ whispered words, nodding repeatedly and moving to remove his shirt as he felt Noctis doing the same above him. “Indeed, my love, I look forward to the experience, although I am uncertain you will be able to surpass the experience that was our first time together.”

Noctis paused in the act of pulling off his pants and underwear to snort at Ignis’ statement. “Lay back and let me show you just how wrong you are Iggy, by the time I'm done, this will have definitely topped that first time on my couch.” 

Ignis hissed as he freed his growing erection from the confines of his tight pants and moaned as his heating flesh brushed against Noctis. Chuckling, the newly minted King took a moment to just watch the pleasure that tightened his beloved’s features. Ignis had always been expressive during intercourse and it was something that Noctis treasured. Emerald eyes may have turned brightest silver, but they were still his window into a sacred world he would give everything for. 

Very gently, Noctis kissed next to each of Ignis’ eyes, reverently taking in the choked whine of emotion that his action elicited. Trailing his lips down from those beautiful eyes, Noct sought out the lips he craved and pressed against them possessively which caused Ignis to gasp, obviously having not expected the intensity of his kiss. Taking advantage of parted lips, Noctis slipped his tongue inside and gently ran it across its fellow within; inviting it to play.

With no hesitation, Ignis met Noctis invitation wholeheartedly and the King groaned in pleasure as he felt his partner's slick tongue encircle his own. A gentle nudge from lifted hips reminded Noctis of a certain ignored part of Iggy's anatomy and the star of the show was not happy about it. Fighting down laughter, Noct moved to slowly encircle Ignis’ hardening flesh one finger at a time. Feeling his beloved’s pulse through heated veins and whining quietly at the sheer joy he felt from feeling proof of Ignis life pulsing under his fingers. 

He had almost lost everything in Altissia, but here was proof that he still had the most important piece of the puzzle that was his life. Gently, Noctis started to stroke Ignis’ erection in time to the strokes of their tongues that danced together. Breathing heavily, Noctis felt his own erection growing rapidly, but today was not about him, it was all about Ignis. Reaching down with his free hand, he hefted a soft and gradually tightening sack into his hand and could not help following the loud moan the filled the air with one of his own. 

Noctis wanted to take this slow, pleasuring Ignis over the course of hours, cuming multiple times together, but he was realistic enough to know they just didn't have the time for that. Gladio could be back to check on them at any time and that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have this morning. So with quite a bit of reluctance, Noctis moved his lips away from Ignis’ and tried to ignore the whimper that escaped those perfect lips upon their parting. Trying to focus on his next task rather than the desire to continue their kissing session, Noctis began to trail his lips down to where his hands were still busy. 

With no hesitation, Noct took the head if Ignis’ full erection into his mouth and flicked the slit with his tongue. From the volume of the high pitched moan that followed, Noct honestly wouldn't be surprised if the whole train heard it and at that moment he couldn't care less if they did. Ignis was happy, Ignis was enjoying him, and that meant everything to Noctis. As he continued to lick, suck, and kiss those first two inches of Ignis’ erection, Noct fumbled under the pillow for a well used bottle of lube that Prompto had gotten him for his twentieth birthday. He hoped there was enough left, but there was only one way to find out. 

As he carefully squeezed some of the remaining lube onto three of his fingers, Noctis felt Ignis lift slightly and place a pillow under his hips, being careful not to choke Noctis while he did so. He knew that Iggy had to be close to the edge, the testicle in his left hand was very tight and there were soft continuous noises falling from Ignis’ lips. He wasn't far off himself either, despite having not been touched at all, his own erection had been well and truly stimulated by his partner's reactions. 

Giving one last suck to the head of Ignis’s penis, taking in the almost spicy taste of his otherwise salty precum, Noctis reluctantly backed to so he could see what he was doing next. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Ignis. Placing one finger against sacred and puckered flesh, Noctis took a moment to savor the sight before him. Ignis was sprawled out, trembling with arousal, his erection twitching every so often. Breathing heavily, his eyes were open yet unseeing, which made Noctis silently curse the empire and Astrals who would allow such a pure and beautiful soul to be hurt in such a way. Above all else though, Noctis cursed himself for not being there to protect his soulmate. 

Shaking his head, Noctis gently pressed a finger into Ignis and the soft cry of his name that fell from perfect lips left him shaking with emotion. Even after everything that happened, after failing to be there for him, Ignis still loved him, and that was something Noctis would never take for granted again. Gently moving his finger in and out he felt Ignis relax around his invading digit. The soft, warm, inner walls were becoming as welcoming as they were familiar to him so he introduced a second finger gently. It went over very well, a slight tightening if muscles as he slid it inside, but otherwise Ignis’ whine of pleasure let him know everything was alright.

Noctis, waisted not time and started to scissor his opening, trying to stretch it. After a few moments he moved to push his third finger inside. He knew immediately that he had pushed things too fast, softening muscles clamped down on his fingers and he heard a soft hiss of discomfort come from Ignis’ lips followed by a grunted, “Sorry, I should have been ready for it.”

Noctis was quick to correct his statement, “No, don't apologize Iggy, I pushed too fast, we haven't done this in a while and you aren't used to it anymore.” Ignis made to continue the disagreement, but Noctis kissed him instead, cutting off whatever retort his soulmate had wanted to make. “Just relax Iggy, please, what's done is done and I would like to continue pleasuring you.”

Ignis nodded and let out a huffed exclamation of pleasure as Noctis gently applied a apressured stroke to his left testicle. Tracing the seam that stretched between testicles and penis over and over again with his free hand and enjoying the small little gasps of pleasure every time he did. Beyond that though, it was having the desired effect, Ignis’ walls were loosening once more and Noctis began to stretch him with all three fingers. After making absolutely certain Ignis was relaxed and ready enough for penetration, Noct pulled his fingers out and reached for the depleted bottle once more. 

Thankfully there was enough inside to give his erection a through enough coating. He was distracted though as Ignis started to turn underneath him for some reason. “Why are you turning around Iggy? We haven't done it that way in ages and I can't reach your prostate very easily in that position.” 

Ignis paused for a long moment before answering, *I was not certain you would want to face me as I can no longer meet your eyes as we used to whilst coming together like this. I know it was something very special to you and I-,” Ignis’ voice broke for a second and Noctis didn't give him a chance to continue,

“Just stop right there, Noct said, placing a hand over Ignis’ mouth, “The reason I love looking at you while we are intimately linked is because your eyes are the windows to your soul. I can see my whole world in them. Being blind hasn't changed that Iggy and if I had any problem with it, it would be that you can no longer see me.”

Noctis was surprised when he felt Ignis’ grasp his lubed erection and guide it to his entrance, encouraging him to press inside a little bit. Noctis bit back a loud moan in order to hear Ignis’ next words which was spoken through a exhalation of pleasure, “Seeing you is nothing when compared to feeling you, as long as I can feel you there, then that is more than enough for me. I love you Noctis, with all that I am and ever will be, for all of eternity as your soulmate.”

Noctis could almost feel the tears coming again, this time from sheer happiness and emotional overload, but he focused instead on kissing Ignis senseless as he slowly pushed inside, craving the same connection Ignis did. Once fully seated inside he let out a long breath and shuddered as the feeling of completeness stole over him. This was where he belonged, right beside or inside Ignis, not in front of or behind, but together as equals. 

As he felt a tap on his side he new Ignis was ready for him to move and he strategically positioned himself and thrust back into his beloved. From the air shattering moan that resounded around him Noctis knew he had hit his mark. Noctis was dead set on keeping his word to make this the best sex Ignis had ever had. Ramming back in he hit his beloved’s prostate once more and smirked as both of Ignis’ arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly. 

Again and again Noctis abused that spot that made Ignis see stars while he took in the tightness, warmth, and silky texture that sounded his length. Every time he pulled out Ignis would clench around him, providing inside friction, only for him to relax as Noct push back in and hit his goal or in the sensitive area around it. All of this came together and he was somewhat embarrassed by how long he lasted, thankfully, Ignis was quick to follow him over the edge with a yell of his name in ecstasy that made Noct very proud indeed. 

Both of them lay there, panting heavily, and Noctis could not help leaning down to listen to Ignis’ heart pound in his chest. The strong beats were like a mantra for him, a song of courage, a reminder that while Luna was gone he still had his most precious person. The one he wanted by his side always, life was so short, but these moments of just being in each other's presence made it all worth it. 

“Happy twenty third birthday Ignis, I love you so damn much, I can't believe I almost lost you.” Noctis said as he snuggled in closer and took comfort in still feeling Ignis’ body warmth around his now soft shaft. 

“Thinking back on what might have been has no bearing on the future and thus has no place in the present. Just know there is nothing I won't do to keep you safe, Noctis, for truly this world means nothing to me without you in it.” Ignis stated and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

Seized by a desire, no matter how inappropriate in its timing, Noctis knew he had to act on it. Pulling out of Ignis reluctantly, he slid next to the bed, knelt on one knee, and took one of Ignis’ hands in both of his. Ignis started to question him, but Noctis cut him off and said, “Ignis Scientia, heir of the noble house of Scientia, I Noctis Lucis Caelum do so offer myself unto you as a bound partner in this realm and the next. I vow to be ever at your side no matter the strife which might await us. I also vow to never leave you alone in the darkness of your world lest death take me in protection of it.”

Noctis didn't know what he expected Ignis’ expression to be when he said the traditional words of proposal, but this strange mixture of extreme happiness and sadness was very confusing. For a moment there was silence in the room once more and then Ignis spoke softly, “I, Ignis Scientia of house Scientia, do so except your binding vows just as I vow to be at your side, always.”

Tears fell fast from Noctis’ eyes once more, he couldn't help it, and as Ignis pulled him back into the bed there was no resistance. Ignis tucked Noctis against him once more, neither paying much attention to the sticky mess between them, and Noctis whispered into the comfortable atmosphere between them, “Thank you, Ignis, I love you.”

Running a hand though Noctis’ hair Ignis smiled broadly, “I believe I should be the one thanking you, Noct. Thank you for the best birthday ever and giving me the greatest gift of all.”

“What is that,” Noctis asked curiously as he pulled back to look into those gorgeous silvery eyes.

“You,” Ignis said simply and pulled his King into a deep, all encompassing, kiss.


End file.
